


Pensiez-vous vraiment que cela pouvait marcher ?

by Nelja



Category: Flander's Company
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une petite lettre de Trueman à Hyppolite, où il répond à une requête. Légers spoilers sur la fin de la saison 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensiez-vous vraiment que cela pouvait marcher ?

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient aux Guardians.
> 
> Ecrit pour un défi où on me donnait deux personnages, je devais écrire une lettre de l'un à l'autre. C'est tombé sur Trueman et Hyppolite.
> 
> Vagues spoilers sur la fin de la saison 2.

A M. Hyppolite Kurtzmann,  
directeur des ressources humains de la Flander's Company

J'ai bien reçu la lettre qui décrit la difficulté de vos conditions de travail, et les termes colorés que vous utilisez pour décrire la sous-qualification de la plupart des candidatures spontanées restent malgré tout précis et expressifs.

Cependant, utilisez votre esprit de synthèse. Il faut savoir voir large. Cette conjecture est aussi dure pour nous, pour toute la compagnie, de laquelle vous devez avoir les bénéfices à coeur.

En résumé : si vous vous tapez Super-Tache, pour nous c'est une demi-heure aussi rentable que si on vous payait à ne rien faire, et NON, VOUS N'AUREZ PAS D'AUGMENTATION !

(Un peu de sadisme arbitraire est bien agréable de temps en temps. Ne m'en veuillez pas. Cela fait partie des routines du métier. Vous connaissez d'ailleurs très bien cela et les effets positifs que cela a sur le moral. Quoique c'eût été infiniment plus agréable avec votre ami Caleb, mais apparemment il est trop fatigué pour seulement demander)

Votre patron,  
Le directeur de la Flander's company,  
(que, soit dit en passant, vous vous êtes battu pour récupérer)  
A. Trueman


End file.
